Sao:The team
by Dark Bale
Summary: A Rag-Tag group of friends who haven't seen each other in years meet back up in the legendary VRMMO Sword Art Online! How ever when Kayaba makes his deadly announcement They'll battle and brawl their way to the top destroying any mobs in their past! (I'm completely open to feedback!)


(If you were one of the first few people to read the bad version of this I apologize!)  
**Hello! This is Bale! Wait...who else would it be** O-o  
**Welcome to my first post Ever! (Audience Screams in excitement ._.** pls?)  
**Thanks For reading!**

* * *

Japan

Year 2020 12:50 P.M

Sunday November 6th

The light of the sun shone through my window onto my pale blue blanket that I was hiding under. My bookshelf sat in the corner of the room and my computer next to it. A glass shelf sat on the other side next to my bed. My room, a square place, wasn't a big one. But it was so satisfying to sit in as it always gave off a sense of serenity. The sky wallpaper, green carpet, and the blue and white color scheme of everything else. It made you feel like you were outside. Especially since if I opened the window above my bed a nice breeze came through that just made you wish you could sit there for hours while the wind tingled your skin. Which I did, all the time I would sit in here peeing into my glass shelf looking at my favorite things on earth. Music Boxes, They completed the room if you just turned the key a lil' and the serene music play through the room. But unfortunately I wasn't doing that today, Today something else important was going on in my life, the launch of the legendary VRMMO Sword Art Online. My friend, Austin, had beta-tested it and so him, me, and everyone else I knew were going into there to do what we did best. Play games, even if I always surpassed them. It was nostalgic to play with them again; I was always the last of us to play an MMO as I don't move on easily. "But nonetheless, today we were going to see each other again!" I told myself and threw the blanket off of me with a huge grin. I went to the other side of my room and threw open the bookshelf looking at the amazing creation inside it. The nerve gear, my dreams come true. I picked it up and stared at the visor as it gave off my reflection. My long brown floppy hair and blue eyes that were covered by my glasses. A lot of people tell me I shouldn't hide behind them since I have beautiful eyes. But whenever I look at them I see steel blue eyes, more gray than blue. "Alright." I said aloud talking to no one but the nerve gear and me. "Let's do this Bud." I walked over to my bed and plugged the helmet into the outlet behind my bed. But before setting it on my head I walked over to my shelf twisting one of my favorite boxes. A blue Elizabethan one with notes along the side of it. The calming music instantly hit the room as I took a breath. With the music still ing the background I set the device on my head and sat against the backboard of my bed. Now only one thing left. I'll never forget this moment. One last breath and...

"LINK START!" I said the key words enthusiastically.

My vision filled with white as multi-colored pillars passed by me. My body felt cold as I lost control of it. 5 more spears popped up with different words on them checking my senses, Sight, Hearing, Smell, Taste, and Touch. They all clicked OK! And left my sight only filling my vision with the long awaited words.

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE!

A translucent panel came up prompting me for a language. I poked the box and clicked the English option, which wasn't default surprisingly. That box flew off and another one came up with the normal login requirement

Id: Beat

Password: Serenity

That one flashed and flew off as well while my body returned to normal.

Warmth returned to my body and I realized I could move. I did a mini fist-pump closing my eyes. When I opened them again I realized I was in the sky. Clouds floated past lazily, Birds boasting their ability to fly and the sun high in the sky. A large metal castle floating in the distance. It looked like a pyramid in a sorts...I took a step towards it but hit something I couldn't see, invisible walls; sadly I can't go over there. I did a swift turn around to see what was behind me but instead saw the same thing minus the castle and plus a strange object. A mirror? I took a step towards not being blocked. It was black and appeared gothic while the lens showed my reflection. My skinny body and pale skin, not to mention my glasses were gone. In place of my old clothes was a light blue shirt and black pants with dark fingerless gloves on my hands. How odd. I leaned forward curiously. Poke. 6 knobs popped up from my poke showing off different names. Sex, Race, Hair, Hair Color, Clothes, and Weapon. "Sweet mother of Jesus I can choose different weapons!" I yelled aloud. First things first thought, I turned the hair color and noted how my color faded from brown to white. "Swe-e-e-et" I fanboyed. I rubbed my hands together mischievously and instantly reached for the weapon option. Twist, A new weight appeared on my hip, It wasn't heavy but I could tell something was there. I looked into the mirror and saw a little handle coming off my Side and a sheath strap coming across my Waist like a belt. I reached for it with both my hands and attempted to pull it out but ended up stressing my muscles instead. "Goddamit it sword don't toy with me!" I scolded the smug object. I reached back with one hands and gave a pull and it instantly came out. Thought one thing was wrong. I used too much power...The sword came flying at the mirror like a bullet nut was interrupted by a large Buzzing noise was heard. "Immortal Object!" The purple hexagon that magically appeared read. "Oh Shi-" My weapon recoiled and went flying back at my head earning me a large knockback against the invisible. I felt no pain, but I could tell I was supposed to. " Stupid game Mechanics." I whined.

"I'll take this one thought. I said carefully looking at the small dagger. I stood up and stumbled back towards the vengeful mirror while glaring at it. "If I was kayabe ahkihito you'd be nothing but particles right now." I threatened it. I sighed and twisted the clothes knob. My current ones became translucent as another set was seen under it. My old ones disappeared while the new ones materialized. A white long sleeve shirt and Black plants, with green boots. Good, good. I looked at the mirror again searching for a done button. "Japan, why do you have to make things so complicated?" I asked the country I lived in. A thought came to my mind and I glanced at the mirror suspiciously. "So, You want me to poke you again." I asked tapping the mirror. A small text box took place of all the lil' knobs. I smiled victoriously. I opened a keyboard and typed my chosen name. Beat. I clicked the Ok button that was under the text box that was actually there this time. It flashed white and expanded making scrunch my eyes to not be blinded. The white eventually faded and I could see again

I looked at the giant black building that had replaced the beautiful sky scene. I thought back to the sky view, While I play this game...I don't care how much I have to cheat or glitch. I want to see that view again. I want to walk to that castle and the land below. "I shall do it." I muttered promising myself. I looked right and left at the people talking and bargaining. Most likely a large majority of them will have logged in with friends too. Now then, Austin described a certain place to meet up...

I stomped my legs ensuring they work and started to run through the streets following the directions he gave me. Thought the shopping area, past the large central plaza, and a left thought the alleyway. The light at the end of the alleyway blinded me from seeing past it but I ran at it light filling my vision.

The light faded and revealed what it was hiding. A lively green forest with a stone pathway leading to nice small humble wooden home. I marveled at it as I slowly walked towards it. Leaves fell off of their branches as I walked through slowly littering the pathway. It only took a few seconds but eventually I was at the door slowly opening forgetting to knock. Inside the hearth kept it's wooden scheme. To the right was a open arch with A long wooden table that could be seen through the doorway with at least 12 chairs. To the left was a living room with a fireplace, a large amount of instruments, many chairs, and gave off a friendly atmosphere. While in front of me was a grand wooden staircase. I continued to wow at the place that I didn't even notice the character walking into the door behind me. "Do you like it?" A light male voice interrupted my fan-boying."It's amazing." I affirmed turning around to look at him. He was a tall dark haired, red-eyed, guy with a round face. His name said "Shi" above his health bar. Japanese for death. That was Austin's call-card. "I found this place on my first day in the beta." He reminisced pulling out his sword. It was the beginning short sword for the one-handed sword users. He shook his head and sheathed it. "The others will be here soon." I informed him. "Yeah, hopefully that crimson Bit-" He began to say but was quickly interrupted by a angrily calm voice stopped him. "Austin~" The female voice called him causing him and me to turn pale and looked in the direction wide-eyed. In our field of view was a tall girl with a large 2-handed sword in her hands. She had a red shirt, black skirt, long flowing red hair, and red eyes. Her name: Arcana AKA Shannon, Friend #2. Nonetheless I bet she caught Austin mid-sentence. "Shannon, Calm down, If you kill him you'll become red, and there's no going back." A voice said from next to her. A small little boy walked from behind her. He had an army green shirt and pants sporting another 2-handed sword on his back. His name: Nessie. I snickered. I instantly knew who that was by their name, Nasa. We have him the nickname Nessie during lunch back when we were all still at our old school. "Something funny Beat?" Nessie asked starting the usage of our in-game names. "You still use nessie?" I asked him trying not to smile. "Why am I always last?" Someone said approaching from the pathway. He had black hair, pointy teeth, and red eyes. What's up with red eyes? He sported a shield and the normal Sword that all beginners have. His name was a simple one, Z AKA Jonathan. Final Friend that could find the place I'm guessing. "The others sent me messages saying they were going to party with other people for today." Austin told me almost reading my thoughts. "Well we should go level up!" I told them all swiping open my menu right my right hand. I quickly opened the party tab and typing their names in sent them party requests. All at once they reached forward and tapped the circle that let them in. Their 4 names surely joining mine in the top-left of my vision

Beat

Shi

Arcana

Nessie

Z

I smiled while looking at that. "Right, We can investigate the house later! Let's go grind!" I shouted raising my fist in the air. "Yeah!" They all shouted in unison minus Shi who was sheathing his sword that he had never put up. He then sighed and nodded his head in return. I was the first out the door bolting out of it as we headed towards the beginner's field.

(At the beginner's field)

I pulled my tiny dagger out of it's sheath as I stared down the wolf. It's red eyes stared back as it growled warning me it'll attack if i don't leave it alone and get out of it's aggro zone. I rushed forward posing my dagger for slant at my waist and it began emitting light blue signaling I was ready to hit. I brought the weapon in a bottom to top-right slash hitting the mutt across the eyes. The glow ended and I took 2 steps forward and sheathed my dagger starting to count, mentally in my head. 3...2...1...A grin found it's way to my face. "Game over." I told the wolf as the sound of a chime was heard behind me and particles floated up. The results screen popped up telling me I had new equipment. My XP bar hit top and I reached level 5. "Nice job Beat!" Shi approached putting his hand on my shoulder, which I brushed off unamused. "So now that we're all level 4!" Shannon started to say but bitterly added. "Well most of us... Let's do a quest! "One more wolf." I said holding up a finger. She growled and nodded her head. I looked at the field I had cleared and at the last wolf on the field. I ignored that one purpose since I was certain it was elite. It had blue eyes while the others keep their red gleaming eyes. I approached it's aggro zone and was quickly blown away by a huge blast of blue fire. I landed quite a few feet back on my back at half health. "Damn Mirror" I mumbled quickly looking up. In place of the old wolf was a humanoid figure with long black claws, white fur, and the daunting blue eyes. It's Hp showed back up along with it's name. "Albino Werewolf." "Ah Shi-" I started and was interrupted by a huge rawr causing the surround acres to shake. A mini-boss...fantastic. The others quickly pulled out their weapons and got ready while Z gave me a healing crystal which I quickly squeezed regaining my health. I stood back up angrily grabbing my knife off the ground. I rushed forward preparing Slant. The wolf brought it's claws down towards my head which i side-stepped bring the dagger out towards my right dragging it along the wolf earning me an angry growl from it. It's health only dropped about 5%. I took a few steps forward and turned around starting to walk backwards. "You're tough wolfy. I'll have to go out!" I cleared my throat. "It's show-time." The wolf turned around at my taunt but was quickly hit from behind by two large swords doing Slant creating an X on his back. Shannon and Nasa came running around him having just dealt 20% of his HP with their large swords. 25%, Nice. Both Z and Shi then followed up with backs low on the ground charging up Rage Spike. Their swords flourished blue and they leaped forward stabbing the wolf's back dealing a whopping 50% damage. I can only assume criticals. Lucky Bas- The wolf roared and collapsed on the ground exhausted. We all looked at each other smiling and surrounded it with our swords glowing light blue. We were all preparing Slant and in a few seconds 5 tally marks appeared on the Beat's back as he shimmered, Roared like a ship, and burst into pieces. "ALL RIGHT!" We all yelled. "Game Over!" I yelled at the floating particles.

-Minutes later-

We all sat near under an apple tree smiling brightly over our victory with the mini-boss. One person would have trouble with it but together, We're unstoppable. "This game..." I started ,in the branch of the apple tree I was sitting on, gaining their attention. "It's like a second life. We can be who we want, do what we want, meet new people, get a job, It's all here." I ended happily sighing. "It is" Shi confirmed smiling "It's the reason I love it. No school, no taxes, no stupid fights over territory by Asians. No worries. Akuna matata." He listed the worries we left behind. "Hey guys, when we first got here, We built our characters in that sky area. I wanna go back there with all of us, just sit there and watch the clouds float by." I dreamed. "Let's." Nessie agreed. We all stood up and looked at the time. "5:30 I'm going to log out." Shi said clicking the top of his menu expanding it into the four other options. He clicked the bottom one and it scrolled down. He tapped it again. He scrunched up his face in confusion. "Guys the log-out isn't working." He informed us. "Probably just a minor mess-up, Just sit here for a little bit, It'll fox itself." Nessie said carefree at the roots of the tree. I swiped down with my right hand causing the menu to appear in front of me. Following the same procedures as Austin I tapped the log-out button. Instead text started to scroll across mine. "Guys mine has text, It says: Sorry, Smiley Face, Trolololololololololol-" "We get it!" Austin yelled from the bottom of the tree.

"Wait there's more, lol: 3" Groaning came from the under me. "Well we should - WOW" a flash of blue light that enveloped all of us at the same time interrupted Shannon. We were in the main plaza with seemingly all the 10,000 players in it. One thing caught everyone's attention thought. A single crimson hexagon that flashed. "Warning! Warning!" Another appeared next to it Saying "Game master Coming!" This pattern continued "Warning! Game Master Warning Gamer master!" Until the entire plaza was covered by a dome of them. But that wasn't al. Then red fluid began to seep from the cracks forming a ball. The ball, which looked like a certain Mirai Nikki Ball, Then grew arms and grew taller until resembling the shape of a person. Kayabe Ahkitio, I just know it. Everyone began mumbling wondering whom the figure was with only a few choice select people knowing who it was. He cleared his throat, which instantly silenced the audience. "Attention Players." He started "Welcome to my world. My name Kayaba Akihiko, as of this moment I am the sole person who can control this world." That's never good. "I'm sure you've already noticed that log-out button is missing from the main menu." I winced; my insides screamed something bad was about to happen, something life changing. "This is not a defect in the game" My jaw dropped. Then how do we log-out? Friggin Unicorn Shi- "I repeat this is not a defect in the game. This is a feature of Sword Art Online." He continued to boom. "You cannot log yourselves out of SAO and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the nerve gear." ah hell no. "Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the nerve gear will emit a powerful microwave and fry your brain and thus ending your life." The audience began yelling profanity at the GM enraged. "Game over." I muttered to myself. "He can do that." Austin told us. "There is a microwave in the nerve gear in a sense." "Unfortunately many player's friend and families have ignored this warning and as a result 213 people have been removed from the game." I stared at the man in the hood for I'm quite certain won't be the last time. I looked at the others and began mouthing instructions to them. "Get to the house, we'll talk there." Austin shook his head. "No we have to get to the next village." "Shi, You're not solo it'll be harder to get there with more people!" I told him "Then I'm going by myself!" He spat at me. My eyes went wide. By now Kayaba had finished his speech and was now giving us instructions. "Finally I have left a present for you. Please check you're storage." I opened my storage after going through my main menu. A Hand Mirror sat there. I curiously tapped it. The storage slammed shut and disappeared as the small mirror. All I saw was the snowy-haired fighter staring back. Until the very familiar blue light enveloped me blinding me from the mirror until it disappeared. When the light disappeared I saw the Brown-haired Dreamer back in control. After that trick I thought kayaba would disappear, but no, this egomaniac wasn't done. "Now you're probably wonder why would Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I wanted to create this world and intervene in it. That is why I created Sword Art Online. This concludes the tutorial for SAO good luck players." and like that He was gone. A mirror smashed and everyone went wild. In the madness I went running for the house while Shi was probably living up to his word and going for the next village. "Game Over." I began muttering to myself as I ran. "The only people who will see those red words are Kayaba. By this dagger I will protect anyone and everyone"

* * *

**BOOM SHAKALAKA**


End file.
